


What Would Patton Say?

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman couldn’t help it when it came to Remus. The double entendres and innuendos tumbled from his mouth unbidden, one after another like a magician pulling out scarves. But no one else seemed to notice thankfully.He had no idea why it happened perhaps it was simply the other side’s overly sexual influence. That made sense right? He simply was corrupted by the presence of dark creativity, he thought.Until Remus shot one back.Don't Like don't Read.this is remrom, you've been warned
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	What Would Patton Say?

**Author's Note:**

> just some good old fashioned kinky remrom

Roman couldn’t help it when it came to Remus. The double entendres and innuendos tumbled from his mouth unbidden, one after another like a magician pulling out scarves. But no one else seemed to notice thankfully.

He had no idea why it happened perhaps it was simply the other side’s overly sexual influence. That made sense right? He simply was corrupted by the presence of dark creativity, he thought.

Until Remus shot one back.

They had been arguing for a while before Roman growled out, “God Remus if you keep this up I swear I am just gonna lose my grip.”

“Then let go, wonder if it would leave a mark?” Remus said in a vaguely sultry tone.

Roman blinked a few times before deciding that he must have imagined the flirtatious tone.

“You’ll come out bruised alright,” Roman said desperately trying to get this back to a threatening place.

Remus gave Roman a once over and smiled, “Hmm sounds rough but I’m not sure I mind~”

“What are you doing?!” Roman demanded.

“Flirting, what’s it look like?”

“You can’t flirt with me!” Roman exclaimed.

“Why not?” Remus purred, stalking closer.

Roman felt his face heat up, “B-because! You’re-”

“I’ll only stop if you honestly want me to,” Remus said arching an eyebrow.

“I do! Please stop,” Roman gasped, not sure if it was actually true. Why wouldn’t it be?

“Okay,” Remus shrugged and walked away.

***

Later that night in the shower Roman was trying to blow off a bit of pent up frustrations from the day and was jerking off. He tried for the usual fare of a prince he saved from a tower who shyly offered him repayment for his services. But as the hot water splashed over him another image came to mind. One of the half-lidded look Remus had given him earlier as he talked about not minding it being rough.

Roman let out an involuntary noise at the image. His cock twitched in his hand and roman jerked his hand away from it as if he had been burned

No, no, no, that’s not okay why did that even come to mind? And why had the idea affected him so quickly?

Suddenly a voice sounded from outside the shower, “Could you at least try not to think about me while also using my sexual fantasy generator? I makes it kinda _hard_ to ignore.”

Roman fumbled for the edge of the curtain, and peeking his head out, “Remus what are you doing here?!” 

The aforementioned twin was sitting on the counter, eating a stick of deodorant.

“I already told you, you can’t think about banging me and expect me to ignore it.”

“I wasn-”

“Yes you were and we both know it.”

Roman fell silent as he was called out. Remus’s gaze was a challenge. 

“So how about I give you five minutes to finish your shower without _finishing_ and I’ll wait in your room for you. If you show up I’ll fuck your juicy butthole like there no tomorrow. At five minutes and one second, I assume you didn’t want to and me and my tentacles are gone.”

“Tentacles?” Roman whimpered.

“Five minutes starts now Ro-bro,” Remus said cheerfully sinking out.

Roman stood there debating but he knew it was a lost cause from the start because Remus was waiting for him in his bedroom and there was no way he could convince himself to say no to that.

He made sure he was fully rinsed and turned off the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. He steeled his nerves, questioning if this made him a bad person. This was his brother… 

Well, it was too late for moral qualms, he had already decided what to do.

Then he sunk into his room.

“A minute and a half?” Remus said grinning and standing up off the bed, “I really thought you would last a bit longer than that.”

Roman’s voice shook as he said, “Ree if you’re serious I don’t think I’ll last very long at all.”

“Hmm well I’m serious as the plague so I guess you’ll just have to try your best. So brother dear... drop the towel,” the last words were a command and Remus’s tone sent shivers down Roman’s spine. 

He felt the urge to drop to his knee and suck Remus’s cock then and there. Roman let the towel fall and watched as Remus’s hungry eyes roamed over him.

“God, you look beautiful, Has anyone else seen you like this? Hard and needy? Did you let Logan bend you over his desk? Or did Daddy Patton have sweet missionary sex with you?”

“I haven’t… done this before…” Roman said squirming under the attention.

Remus grinned as he stepped closer, “A virgin? Ohhhh so this sweet ass is all for me?” Remus wrapped his arms around Roman and cupped his ass in his hands. They were now pressed chest to chest with Remus’s erection rubbing against his own.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Roman moaned as Remus rolled his hips, “Its bad.”

Remus leaned in and nipped at Roman’s collar bone cause desperate sparks to shoot through him, “Oh yeah, you know me, cannibalism that’s fine but fucking my beloved brother is too far.”

A set of tentacles appeared behind remus coming out of his back. Roman realized that they must have ripped through the back of Remus’s shirt. They were a lovely emerald green color and they start reaching toward Roman as if hungry.

Roman felt something warm and wet trail up the inside of his leg, toward his ass.

It pressed between his asscheeks and started circling around the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh god Ree _please_!” Roman begged, arching into it, “Yes please I want it in me!”

Roman knew in the back of his mind he’d be embarrassed later about how quickly he fell apart but now was not the time because Remus was so close to pressing in and it would feel so good.

The tentacle retracted and Remus smirked, “Help me get undressed and I’ll fill you up so fucking good.”

Roman scrabbled for the fasteners on his brother’s shirt trying to get it undone before giving up and snapping his fingers to disappear the unnecessary barriers.

“Cheater,” Remus said with a pout.

“Cock slut,” Roman corrected.

“Oh, yea? Let’s see about that,” Remus said working him open with the tentacle.

“Ah yes!” Roman cried as Remus curled the tentacle to hit his prostate.

Once Remus had fucked him open with his tentacles he lifted Roman up in the air, wrapping the thick limbs around him, and dropping him onto the bed on his hands and knees. He started rubbing Roman’s cock and nipples with the tentacles as he lined himself up with Roman’s hole

“Remus please please fuck me I need you filling me up please please!”

“Begging and I didn’t even have to ask, god your such a perfect whore for me. How loud do you think you can moan for me while I fuck you?”

“ _God_! As loud as you want, just stick it in me!” Roman said, growing impatient.

“Fine fine,” Remus said as he pushed in sweet and slow. Roman felt his ass clenching at the intrusion.

“AaaAh~” Roman felt like every nerve in his body was on fire with Remus’s touch.

Then a knock sounded at the door, “Roman, kiddo, are you okay?! We heard screaming up here!”

Patton. Patton and the others had heard him. Oh fuck.

“Go ahead answer him,” Remus murmured into his ear, starting to slowly pull out.

“Oh yeah Patton, I’m fine, no wOrries!” Roman called as Remus slammed back into him on the last word.

“You sure? If you hurt I can come help?” Patton offered, sounding concerned.

Remus bent forward, setting a rough pace, “Oh, wouldn’t that be nice? Letting Patton come help? What would he say if he knew what we’re doing?”

Roman whimpered.  
“What if he already knows and is just standing there hoping to hear more of you gorgeous noises.”

Roman felt himself getting close.

“I’m not hurt I was sim- simply wrestling a foul beast, worry no-ot!” Roman said trying to speak normally despite the world’s greatest orgasm that was crashing over him as he spilled over the sheets.

“Okay, kiddo have fun!”

“Thank you!” Roman called, somewhat weakly.

“Hmm is that all I am to you little brother? A foul beast?” Remus asked running nails down Roman’s side.

“No, sir!” Roma whimpered out on instinct.

“‘Sir’? I like that one,” Remus said, even as his own voice grew rough with his oncoming orgasm, “Now if you want me to pull out say so now or I am gonna come in this perfect ass of yours.”

“Do it Ree, it’s yours anyway,” Roman said wincing from over simulation.

“Oh god, Ro!” Remus cried, thrusting deep into Roman and stilling as he pumped Roman full of come. Roman let out a little moan at the feeling.

The two of them crashed sideways onto the bed, Remus’s cock softening inside Roman’s ass.

“Did you called me little brother? We’re twins…” Roman yawned and frowned.

“I also called you a whore, but I didn’t mean that either,” Remus said, snuggling against roman’s back and nuzzling his neck.

“Mmm you didn’t?” Roman asked feeling exhaustion overtake him.

“Course not, I love you,” Remus said as though it were obvious.

“You do?”

“Yeah dipshit,” Remus said nipping at his jaw playfully.

“I- I love you too ree…”

“Fucking loser,” Remus replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
